Die Heilung
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Slashy! Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hat, hat Severus einen Haufen Freizeit, und Remus erhält unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit.
1. Unerwartet

Titel: Die Heilung

Teil: 1. Unerwartet

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: Blueisa

Widmung: Malina

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: RL/SS

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Drama, Romantik (Slash)

Warning/s: C/D, OOC, Remus' POV

Inhalt: Hogwarts, 7. Jahr, nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hat, hat Severus einen Haufen Freizeit, und Remus erhält unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit.

A/N: Und ganz besonders liebe Grüße an PERSEPHONE LUPIN, die das hier korrigiert hätte (aber ich will ihr nicht zuviel Arbeit aufhäufen) und Slash ist sowieso nicht ihr Ding ;X

-

"Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass das hier meine Idee gewesen wäre", knurrte Severus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Nein, nein", murmelte Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln, "würd' ich doch nie."

Er würde nie annehmen, dass Severus ihn mögen oder auch nur gerade so aushalten könnte, er würde nie annehmen, dass Severus etwas – besonders etwas in dieser Größenordnung – für ihn tun könnte, er würde niemals annehmen, dass Severus tatsächlich seine Freizeit opfern könnte, nur um Remus von seinem inneren Biest zu befreien. Niemals. Bis jetzt.

Harry lag auf der Krankenstation, kämpfte gegen den Tod, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Voldemort seinen persönlichen Kampf mit dem Sensenmann nicht gewinnen würde. Die zwei Welten der Zauberer und Muggel waren frei von seinem Terror. Langsam konnten sich die Dinge wieder zurück zum Normalen entwickeln.

Harry war bereit gewesen, sein Leben zu opfern – genau so wie seine Eltern. Remus hatte sich noch nicht in sein neues Leben eingelebt, aber er wusste genau, was genau er noch brauchte, um es perfekt zu gestalten – Severus stand genau vor ihm, er war am Leben, er war gesund und er würde nicht mehr lange so viel Abstand zwischen sie beide bringen, falls Remus dem abhelfen konnte.

"Dumbledore", knurrte Severus wobei er den Eindruck erweckte, seine Augen zu rollen, obwohl er seinen kühlen Blick auf Remus' Gesicht fixiert hielt, "hat offensichtlich vergessen, was es bedeutet, diese Schwachköpfe, die er als Schüler bezeichnet, zu unterrichten. Nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords sind ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspannen noch mikroskopischer als zuvor schon."

"Verstehe", sagte Remus. "Aber das kannst du ihnen doch nicht übel nehmen, oder? Ist dir denn nicht auch nach Feiern zumute? Ich meine, unsere Generation hat doch wirklich nichts außer Krieg gekannt. Und jetzt, da es vorbei ist-"

"Ich feiere", schnappte Severus und unterbrach den Werwolf, "still! Und ich würde das auch gerne weiterhin so tun, wäre ich nicht dazu gezwungen, meine Freizeit mit dir zu verbringen!" Der Zaubertränkemeister brachte dieses ganze 'giftig anspeien' Ding zu einem völlig neuen Level, und wäre es nicht für den Fakt, dass Remus wusste, dass Severus' 'dir' ihn meinte, wäre er gezwungen, zu glauben, dass er sich auf etwas Schleimiges, Ekelhaftes und/oder Abstoßendes bezog.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich deine Anwesenheit ebenso genießen werde wie du meine genießen wirst", sagte Remus sanft.

Severus starrte ihn dunkel an. "Lieber würde ich nicht einmal im selben Raum wie du sein, krieg' bloß nicht das falsche Bild von mir. Ich werde jedoch tun, was ich muss. Und du wirst gefälligst das tun, was ich dir sage, verstanden? Falls du versuchst, dich meiner Arbeit entgegenzustellen, werde ich es hinwerfen, klar?"

"Glasklar." Remus lächelte. "Noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Severus' Starren wurde misstrauisch. "Das beinhaltet auch deine hirnlosen Glücksanfälle. Ich weiß, der Dunkle Lord ist tot und all das Feiern findet um dich herum statt, aber versuche und bleibe ernsthaft!"

Remus seufzte, sein Ausdruck wurde nüchtern. Vertrau auf Severus, so schwierig zu sein, wie er es hinkriegte. "Ich bin ernsthaft, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung wie sehr. Ich weiß, dass der einzige Grund, warum du überhaupt zugestimmt hast, diesen Trank für mich zu brauen, der ist, weil es dich herausfordert", nun, er war nicht absolut überzeugt von der Tatsache, "aber für mich bedeutet es Freiheit von meinem Fluch. Hast du überhaupt die geringste Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet?"

"Nein", sagte Severus kühl, "und ich plane auch nicht, es herauszufinden. Du hast jedoch Recht, auch wenn das schmerzhaft zuzugeben ist, die Herausforderung war der einzige Grund, weswegen ich Dumbledores Forderung nachgegeben habe. Dein persönlicher Gewinn interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten."

Remus seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht war die Herausforderung das, worauf Severus sich freute, aber Remus wollte das ändern. Seine Herausforderung bestand darin, das Rätsel des Mannes vor ihm zu lösen. Der Zaubertränkemeister war so widersprüchlich, ein Paradoxon an sich, ein Enigma, das Remus auflösen wollte.

"Hast du Lust, mich über die Details des Trankes aufzuklären?", fragte Remus. "Ich könnte uns etwas Tee machen."

"Das ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch, also versuch' nicht diese Anwesenheit erträglicher machen zu wollen, indem du deinen geschmacklosen Kamillentee anbietest."

"Deine Anwesenheit ist nicht unerträglich, Severus", sagte Remus mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Unglücklicherweise sehe ich mich nicht in der Lage, dieses Kompliment mit einem reinen Gewissen zurückzugeben."

"Danke." Remus puffte leise Luft durch seine Lungen. "Und auch wenn mein Kamillentee geschmacklos wäre – wobei ich dir wirklich widersprechen muss – du kannst ihn immer noch süßen."

"Süßes gehört zu Dumbledores Gebiet", antwortete Severus steif, "und Schokolade passt nicht so gut zu Tee."

Remus rollte seine Augen heimlich als er sich umdrehte. "Also kein Tee, ich werde dann also davon absehen, dich zu fragen, ob du ein paar Kekse willst." Er sammelte einige Rollen Pergament, die über seinen Armsessel verteilt lagen, und legte sie auf den kleinen Holztisch in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers. Schnell säuberte er die unmittelbare Umgebung, damit der Zaubertränkemeister nicht unnötig lange warten musste – Merlin wusste, dass man nicht mit seinem Temperament spaßte. "Wie lange denkst du wirst du brauchen, um die Rezeptur des Trankes herauszuarbeiten?", fragte er sobald er fertig war und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Severus sich setzen konnte.

Der andere Mann blieb stehen, stirnrunzelnd, seine Augen verfolgten Remus' Bewegungen als der Werwolf sich in seinen liebsten, gut benutzten Armsessel senkte. "Es wird so viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wie es eben braucht. Ich kann dir jedoch mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass es den Progress nicht beschleunigen wird, falls du es als angebracht ansiehst, hier zu lungern", sein Mund zwirbelte sich hierbei in ein herablassendes Höhngrinsen, "und Essen und Getränke anzubieten während du bereits hilfreich sein könntest – wie insignifikant dein Input auch sein möge."

"Was für einen Input brauchst du denn von mir?", fragte Remus neugierig. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gedacht, dass Severus ihn nur für den Test des finalen Trankes brauchen würde. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Severus zog ein kleines Notizheft, einen Federkiel und ein Tintenfläschchen aus seiner Innerrobentasche und fuhr fort, einige zuvor formulierte Fragen von: "Was genau sind die Unterschiede in der Verwandlung mit und ohne Wolfsbann?" zu: "Wie beeinflusst der Wolf den Verstand während des restlichen Monats, also nicht während des Vollmondes?" zu stellen.

Remus beantwortete die Fragen sorgfältig, seine Haut kribbelte mit jedem Wort, das seinen Mund verließ. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so hoffnungsvoll sein konnte, in mehr als nur einer Weise. Severus war bei ihm, er versuchte das Heilmittel für seine Lykanthropie zu brauen. Vor Jahren hätte der Zaubertränkemeister das nicht getan, selbst wenn Dumbledore ihn zu zwingen versucht hätte. Aber nun ...

Remus zwang sich nur innerlich zu lächeln, er wollte Severus nicht wegstoßen. Er hatte diesen merkwürdigen Crush auf den widerspenstigen, dunklen Mann für sehr lange. Voldemorts Untergang war ein Zeichen für einen neuen Anfang, und Remus würde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun.

Die Art und Weise, wie Severus sich nun verhielt, machte Remus ganz schwummrig. War es möglich, dass der Zaubertränkemeister seine Gefühle erwiderte? Konnte er auch die vorsichtigen Bänder fühlen, die sich um sie und zwischen ihnen zu bilden begannen? Remus war sich fast sicher, er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine angespannten Gedanken sich nicht zu klar auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten – oder in seinem Verstand, wenn er schon dabei war, da Severus ja ein begabter Legilimens war.

"War das alles, oder musst du noch etwas wissen?"

"Das war alles für jetzt", antwortete Severus abwesend als er schnell die Noten durchsah, bevor er seine Schreibausrüstung zurück in seine Roben schob. "Ich werde jedoch noch eine kleine Blutprobe brauchen. Komm morgen um sieben in der Früh zu meinem Büro, und falls du es zustande bringst, mit nüchternem Magen, und ja, das beinhaltet auch, dass du keine Schokolade haben darfst – auch in dem sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du auf dem Schulgelände einem Dementor über dem Weg laufen solltest."

"Der beste Part dann, hm?" Remus gab ein halbes Lächeln. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du dir das bis zum Schluss aufheben würdest."

"Das Beste ist immer zum Schluss", sagte Severus kalt. "Lass es sein – jetzt." Da war ein zögerliches Versprechen in seinen Worten, eines, das Remus nicht ignorieren konnte, selbst falls er sich die Bedeutung nur einbilden sollte.

Severus bereitete sich vor zu gehen, und Remus sprang auf die Beine und in Aktion, sein Körper übernahm die Regie, da sein Verstand zu langsam war zu folgen. Das war die perfekte Einleitung, sein Mund formte die Worte, die sein Gehirn zu langsam war, zuvor zu durchdenken.

"Aber manchmal", stotterte er hastig und schnappte Severus' Ärmel in einem festen wenn auch ungewandten Griff, um ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten, "manchmal ist das keine sehr weise Entscheidung!" Er wusste nicht, was Severus' Worte bedeuteten, ob er glaubte, er selbst sei das Beste, oder ob er glaubte, Remus mit Nadeln zu stechen wäre der beste Part in der Erfindung des Trankes, oder ob er einfach nur irgendetwas gesagt hatte, um Remus zum Denken zu zwingen, sodass er sein schnelles Entkommen gewährleisten konnte. Aber es machte nichts, weil Denken sowieso nicht auf Remus' sofortigem Agenda stand.

Oder doch? Der Werwolf wusste es nicht, seine Gedanken drehten sich in wirbelnden Mustern, und er versuchte zu bestimmen, ob sein nächster potentieller Zug womöglich sein Untergang sein könnte, ob sein nächster sicherer Zug wohl wirklich eine weisere Entscheidung sein könnte. Aber er sollte nicht versuchen, sich selbst zu überreden, wenn es hier noch Severus gab, den es zu überzeugen galt.

Und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand sich Remus wieder am Brabbeln mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit als ob er Angst hätte seine weitaus bekannte – und oft verabscheute – Gryffindor-Courage in der Sekunde zu verlieren, da er genügend herunterkurbeln würde, um einen Atemzug einzusaugen. Er brabbelte über Dinge, die nur für die Sinn ergeben sollten, die Zugang zu dem Durcheinander in seinem Verstand hatten, über Dinge, die zu perfekt waren, dass selbst Remus nicht dachte, dass sie ihm jemals widerfahren könnten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er wie ein verzweifelter Narr klang, er konnte es ohnehin nicht verhindern, und er wollte einfach nur, dass Severus ein paar Momente mehr blieb, sodass er ihn davon überzeugen konnte, noch länger zu bleiben.

"Aber manchmal, wenn du das Beste bis zum Schluss aufhebst, und du versuchst, alles andere davor zu machen und dann, bevor du überhaupt realisiert hast, was überhaupt passiert ist, findest du heraus, dass du satt bist, nicht mehr hungrig, und du bist gezwungen, das Beste, wofür du so lange gekämpft hast und wonach du dich so sehr gesehnt hast, jemand anderem zu überlassen – oder es verfaulen lassen ..." Remus verlor sich, seine Augen waren weit in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Stolz ob seines eigenen Wagnisses, und er zwang sich, still zu sein. Es würde nichts bringen, jetzt auch noch anzufangen zu weinen und sich wie eine Klette an Severus zu klammern – mehr als er es ohnehin schon tat.

"Ich schätze, da soll irgendwo ein Sinn versteckt sein – doch ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich selbst, der ich über den offensichtlich benötigten Gryffindor-Verstand nicht verfüge, es genau herausdeuten könnte", dehnte Severus und sein Blick flackerte kurz dorthin, wo Remus noch immer seinen Ärmel festhielt. "Hätte ich die wahren Ausmaße deiner mentalen Störung auch nur erahnt, wäre ich niemals so lange in deiner Gegenwart verweilt, um dir zu erlauben-"

Remus' Hände schnappten nach oben, umfingen Severus' Westenkragen und zupften ihn harsch nach unten. Er musste die nächsten ätzenden Worte nicht hören, wie sie aus Severus' Mund flossen, er würde es für den Moment ignorieren, da er nur darauf aus war, diese dünnen, wütenden Lippen und diese gewetzte, beißende Zunge für etwas besseres zu benutzen.

Er war einen halben Kopf kleiner als der Zaubertränkemeister, aber er sollte verdammt sein, falls er sich von diesem Fakt einschüchtern lassen würde.

Es war einfach das Zusammentreffen von zwei Paar Lippen, obwohl das Wort 'einfach' recht streitbar war. Das Treffen war eher tollpatschig, zum größten Teil aufgrund der Fakten, dass Remus die ganze Arbeit tat, Severus auf seinem Platz hielt und dass besagter Zaubertränkemeister momentan festgefroren schien, offensichtlich völlig überrascht. Seine Lippen waren schwach, im Kontrast zu seiner Haltung, obwohl diese leicht nach vorne gekippt war, und Remus drängte die Spitze seiner Zunge mutig durch diese Lippen um einen Geschmack auf etwas zu erhaschen, das für die meiste Zeit verlockend außerhalb seiner Reichweite war.

Remus' Herz raste, pumpte das Blut mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seine Venen und ließ es in seinen Ohren rauschen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas hörte, ob da nasse Gleitgeräusche waren, ob er – oder besser noch, Severus – in den Kuss stöhnte. Da war nur das überaus laute Klopfen in seiner Brust, das er registrieren konnte, und als seine Fingerspitzen sanft gegen Severus' Hals strichen, verdächtig nahe an seinem Puls, da realisierte er mit etwas, das nahe an Befriedigung herankam, dass der Herzschlag des anderen Mannes sich auch beschleunigt hatte.

Und so plötzlich es begonnen hatte, so abrupt zerbarst die Blase auch wieder – oder zumindest erhielt sie eine ziemliche Delle.

Severus riss sich frei, hielt Remus auf Armeslänge entfernt, die Fläche seiner rechten Hand drückte fest in die Brust des Werwolfes. Seine eigene Brust hob und senkte sich mit schnellen Atemzügen, seine Lippen waren zurückgezogen, normalerweise leichenblasse Wangen waren mit wütend roten Flecken übersät, und seine Augen glitzerten zornig von zwischen zu Schlitzen verengten Lidern.

"Was denkst du, was du da tust, Werwolf?", spie er wütend und wischte sich den Mund mit seiner linken Hand ab. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo sich dein dreckiger Mund vorher befunden hat – nicht, dass ich es wissen will! Behalt' deine verdammten Pfoten gefälligst bei dir oder ich werde die Tränkezubereitung sein lassen – dazwischenfunkelnder Dumbledore oder nicht! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt oder soll ich es in einfachere Worte umformulieren, sodass sogar dein unterprivilegierter Verstand, sich mit den Termen auskennt?!"

Severus kochte, Remus fühlte wie die Hand, die sich gegen seine Brust presste um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, zitterte. Jedoch war er sich nicht absolut sicher, ob die Hand nun den Werwolf oder ihn, Remus, daran hindern sollte, zu nahe zu kommen.


	2. Unkorrigiert

2. Unkorrigiert

Remus blinzelte langsam gegen die durch die Jalousie einfallenden Lichtstrahlen. Er streckte seine Arme, massierte seinen schmerzenden Nacken. Die Sessel auf der Krankenstation waren wirklich nicht annähernd so bequem wie die Armsessel in seinen Räumen. Wahrscheinlich Poppys Tun. Remus seufzte und ließ seinen Blick hinüber zu dem Besetzer des Bettes vor ihm schweifen, er war überrascht, zwei schockend intensiv grüne Augen zu sehen, die ihn still beobachteten.

Harry Potter, der Junge, der endlich seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht hatte, indem er Voldemorts Leben beendet hatte, erschien noch kleiner als er wahrhaftig war, als er in dem saubereren Hospitalbett lag. Blasse Arme, beinahe so weiß wie die Laken, ruhten auf der Decke. Keine verräterischen Narben verunzierten das delikat aussehende Fleisch, keine Schnitte, nicht einmal Bandagen, worunter sich Wunden hätten verstecken können. Abgesehen von der Fluchnarbe auf seiner Stirn war Harrys Haut tatsächlich noch so unberührt wie immer.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Remus sanft und strich mit seiner Hand über den Arm des Jungen. "Fühlst du dich etwas besser?"

Harry lächelte sanft und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Das ist gut, sehr gut. Du wirst sehen, bald bist du wieder so gut wie neu." Während die Hand, die Harrys Hand streichelte, sehr sanft war, krallte sich Remus' andere Hand in die Sessellehne mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff. "Bist du hungrig? Was willst du zum Frühstück? Palatschinken? Würstchen? Toast? Oder etwas, das Promfrey genehmigen würde?"

Die Muskeln in Harrys rechter Hand spannten sich einmal an und der Junge seufzte, dann schloss er seine Augen.

"In Ordnung", wisperte Remus und nahm seine Hand vorsichtig weg. "Ich werde dich jetzt ausruhen lassen."

Remus erhob sich geräuschlos von seinem Schlafplatz und sein Blick wurde freudlos als er den wieder schlafenden Jungen ansah. Lange Minuten verwandte er darauf, Voldemorts unheilige Knochen zur Hölle und zurück zu verfluchen, weil er Harry so viel Schmerzen verursacht hat. Als ob er das nicht schon genug getan als er noch am Leben war, selbst in seinem Nachleben konnte er nicht weg bleiben.

Remus fühlte den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Severus benutzte seine Zeit, um ein Heilmittel für Lykanthropen zu finden, nicht für Harry. Remus wandte seinen Blick ab und drehte sich um zu gehen.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Remus' Augen schnappten Richtung Tür und er lachte trocken in sich hinein. "Nicht so gut wie ich gewollt hätte, Albus." Er ging zu seinem Mentor.

"Die Sessel hier haben die Angewohnheit schreckliche Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen zu verursachen. Ich glaube, Poppy versucht, Studenten zu entmuntern, zu lange hier zu bleiben." Albus fasste in seine Tasche und zog eine kleine Box heraus. Ein Zitronenzuckerl nahm er für sich selbst heraus, dann bot er Remus eines an, der mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus schulterzuckend. "Er sieht aber besser aus."

Albus nickte.

"Denkst du-"

"Nein."

Nun war Remus an der Reihe zu nicken; er tat es betreten. "Nun, ich mache mich dann besser auf den Weg zu den Kerkern", seufzte er. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht darauf freuen, die kleine Blutprobe zu nehmen, egal wie aufregend er Severus' Anwesenheit auch fand. Scharfe Objekte in den Händen des Zaubertränkemeisters hinterließen ihn einfach etwas unwohl.

"Hat Severus schon mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Albus bevor Remus gehen konnte. Seine Augen glitzerten seltsam.

"Ja", nickte der noch-Werwolf. "Er hat mich gestern Abend aufgesucht." Er zwang seine Gedanken weg von den Ereignissen, die am Ende ihres kleinen Treffens geschehen waren. Es waren Momente wie dieser, dass er den Fakt verfluchte, dass er von Legilimens umgeben war und dass er nicht allzu bewandert im Feld der Okklumentik war. "Ich wollte dir danken wegen, nun, du weißt schon."

"Kein Grund mir zu danken, Remus." Das Glitzern wurde intensiver.

"Doch, Albus, das ist es. Ich habe den Vollmond nicht mehr mit menschlichen Augen gesehen seit ich ein ganz kleines Kind war und wenn Severus erfolgreich ist ..."

"Das ist wirklich kein Grund mir zu danken", wiederholte Albus und schürzte seine Lippen als ob er sich davon abhalten wollte, zu offen zu lächeln. "Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der gute Absichten hat."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, dass sich nicht alles so herausstellt, wie es scheint", sagte Albus enigmatisch. Er schoss einen kurzen Blick über Remus' Schulter, seine Augen wurden kurz traurig, bevor er Remus wieder mit seinem glitzernden Blick fixierte. "Voldemort ist tot. Severus hat seine Schulden bezahlt und mehr. Es ist nicht mein Recht, ihm zu sagen, was er mit seiner Freizeit anzufangen hat." Er senkte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

Remus' Verstand brauchte ein paar Momente, um diese Worte zu verarbeiten. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. "Es war seine Idee?", fragte er ungläubig, ein Schmetterling flog Amok in seinem Bauch. "Er will das Heilmittel für mich finden?"

Albus lächelte nur.

"Aber warum- Ich meine, er hat gesagt, dass du-" Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, ein Lächeln und ein Stirnrunzeln kämpften um Vorherrschaft auf seinem Gesicht. "Er wollte aber, dass ich weiß, dass er den Zaubertrank braut."

"Bestätigung war immer etwas sehr Wichtiges für Severus", sagte Albus. "Und nachdem das Ministerium der Magie mein Gesuch, dass man ihm den Orden des Merlin verleiht, abgelehnt hat ... Du weißt, wie er ist, Remus. Severus braucht den Respekt, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigt, er braucht ihn. Er braucht Anerkennung mehr als alles andere, und das ist sein Weg, sie zu erhalten."

"Aber warum würde er andeuten, dass du ihn dazu gezwungen hast?"

"Du kennst Severus Snape, nicht wahr?", lachte Albus leise. "Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er dir in der Tat helfen wollte."

Plötzlich war da ein zweiter Schmetterling in Remus' Bauch und machte alberne Flips um den ersten herum. "Das tat er, ich meine, tut er, wirklich?" Und dann fingen die beiden Schmetterlinge an sich wie wild zu vermehren und füllten seinen Bauch mit Dutzenden von wie wild flatternden Flügeln. Remus wusste, dass er das dümmliche Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht halten konnte, also versuchte er es nicht einmal.

Albus seufzte, sein Ausdruck wurde etwas nüchterner. "Die Transformation eines Werwolfes war immer schon nicht nur schmerzhaft sondern auch gefährlich. Du hast das Glück, sehr gesund zu sein, Remus, viele andere Werwölfe sind nicht so begünstigt."

"Ja." Obwohl Remus sehr nahe an die Linie gekommen war, die ihn von einem Leben in Armut trennte, so hatte er sich doch immer auf seine natürliche, gesunde Statur verlassen können.

"Offensichtlich wird die Verwandlung im Laufe der Zeit immer gefährlicher für die Infizierten. In den letzten Monaten hat es immer mehr Todesfälle gegeben." Albus seufzte und das Glitzern verschwand gänzlich. "Es scheint als ob Voldemort selbst seinen dunklen Kreaturen eine Art Zaubertrank zur Verfügung gestellt hat, um ihnen während ihrer Transformation zu helfen, aber Severus hat es nicht gebraut. Du, Remus, warst immer schon gutherzig von Natur aus, so konnte der Wolf dich nicht vollständig während des Vollmondes einvernehmen ... Viele der anderen Infizierten jedoch schienen die dunkle Macht zu suchen, vielleicht wurden sie sogar freiwillig Werwölfe, ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass die Transformation auch für dich gefährlich werden könnte."

Remus nahm alles still auf und schwor sich, Severus ernsthaft den Hof zu machen, nun, da er die geheimen Absichten des Mannes kannte.


	3. Ungeschützt

3. Ungeschützt

Acht Tage nach der Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter fand sich Remus wieder einmal vor Severus' Büro. Er klopfte scharf an und ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen als er an seinen Geliebten dachte – denn, dass er den Zaubertränkemeister liebte, das wusste er nun sicher.

"Falls Sie nicht vergiftet worden sind und ganz dringend ein Gegenmittel brauchen, das nur ich zubereiten kann, schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich sofort entfernen, falls Ihnen Ihr Leben etwas wert ist", grüßte Severus' Stimme so freundlich wie eh und je durch die noch immer geschlossene Eichentür.

Remus seufzte, öffnete die Türe und betrat das Büro mit einem kleinen Nicken. "Ich bin's."

"Oh, du bist es nur, Lupin", murmelte Severus und fuhrt fort, sich auf den Kessel zu konzentrieren, der auf seinem Tisch aufgestellt war. "Komm endlich rein und schließ die Tür. Ich brauche nicht noch mehr unerwünschte Zuseher ..." Er maß drei Tropfen einer blutroten Flüssigkeit in den Kessel, was verursachte, dass das Gebräu zu brodeln begann. Dies schien die gewünschte Reaktion zu sein, weil Severus' Gesicht keine Sorge verriet.

"Wie geht es so, Severus?", fragte Remus interessiert und ging hinter dem Zaubertränkemeister vorbei, um über dessen Schulter einen Blick in den Kessel zu werfen. Er streifte den Arm des anderen Mannes sanft bevor er sich auf den Rand des Tisches setzte, und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Severus straffte seine Schultern mit einem Ruck und sah nicht auf von seinem Schneidbrett. Er hackte eine glibberig aussehende Zutat für die weitere Verwendung in dem Trank. "Davon werde ich dich schon kurieren. Du kannst mich nicht anfassen", knurrte er, seine Lippen wurden dünn, "während ich einen wichtigen Zaubertrank braue."

"Aber ich kann dich anfassen nachdem du fertig bist?" Remus lächelte schalkhaft.

Severus blieb ruhig und fügte die geschnittenen Teile in den Kessel hinzu, die verdächtig nach einer Art Schnecke aussahen.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das der letzte Trank, den ich probieren muss?" In der letzten Woche hatte er vier verschiedene Gebräue gekostet, eines abstoßender als das nächste. Nichts hatte den gewünschten Effekt, hatte Severus gemeint. Remus konnte das nicht sagen, letzte Woche hatte es keinen Vollmond gegeben, aber offensichtlich konnte Severus es irgendwie sehen, wann der Lykanthrope geheilt worden war und wann nicht.

"Ja", sagte Severus, seine Stimme klang angespannt. "Würdest du dich nun freundlicherweise von meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung entfernen?"

"Gestern hast du dich nicht beschwert." Am letzten Tag war es Remus erlaubt gewesen – er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben – Severus beim Brauen eines Zaubertrankes zu helfen.

"Dann hast du offensichtlich nicht genau genug hingehört."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, hüpfte vom Tisch runter und ließ sich in den Armsessel fallen, der gegenüber von Severus stand. Lächelnd sah er zu wie der dunkelhaarige Mann den Kochlöffel hielt und den Zaubertrank mit geübten Bewegungen umrührte, während er selbst in Erinnerungen schwelgte, wie Severus es vollbracht hatte seine Emotionen kräftig umzurühren.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Severus ihn ankeifte, dass er aufpassen sollte. "Was? Oh, Sorry, was hast du-?"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du jetzt langsam anfangen kannst zu meditieren, oder was auch immer du zu tun gedenkst bevor du den Trank einnimmst", knurrte der Tränkemeister ungeduldig. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du eine noch kleinere Aufmerksamkeitsspanne hast als diese Schwachköpfe ... Oder bist du einfach nicht mehr interessiert?" Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung des Kessels. "Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich es überhaupt brauen hätte wollen ..."

"Nein, Sorry, du hast Recht", sagte Remus hastig, "ich hätte meine Gedanken nicht so wandern lassen sollen."

"Du musst mir nicht bestätigen, dass ich Recht habe, aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir der selben Meinung sind", sagte Severus trocken. Er zauberte das Feuer aus und maß einige löffelvoll Zaubertrank in einen Kelch. Das Gebräu stieß ein paar kleine Rauchwölkchen aus als Severus den Kelch hinstellte damit er genug abkühlen konnte, um keine verbrannte Zunge zu riskieren.

"Bist du sicher, dass es das ist?", wiederholte Remus. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wie dieser Zaubertrank sich von den letzten unterscheiden sollte. "Welche Zutat hast du verändert?"

"Die effizienteste."

"Oh, das war ja genau die Antwort, die ich hören wollte", murmelte Remus sarkastisch.

"Es ist ja nicht so als würdest du verstehen, was ich dir sagen würde", schnappte Severus und warf den Kochlöffel achtlos zu Boden. "Also versuche nicht mit mir über Zaubertränke zu reden! Du hast nicht einmal die geringste Idee, was diese feinen, köchelnden-" er stockte und drehte sich abrupt um, um den Kochlöffel wieder aufzuheben.

"Severus?", fing Remus vorsichtig an und kam auf die Füße. "Bist du-"

"Ja", unterbrach der Slytherin Hauslehrer scharf, "ich bin in Ordnung. Bitte, sieh davon ab, triviale Fragen zu stellen, deren Antwort du nicht berechtigt bist zu hören!" Er sog einen kurzen Atem ein und drehte sich zurück zu dem Werwolf. "Der Trank ist fertig."

Remus nahm den angebotenen Kelch mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. "Du bist nicht in Ordnung", wagte er ruhig zu widersprechen. "Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst."

Severus antwortete nicht. Etwas, das er in letzter Zeit häufig getan hatte.

"In Ordnung", seufzte Remus. "Aber ich werde nicht plötzlich aufhören, mich zu sorgen nur weil-"

"Trink endlich, ja?", schnappte Severus. "Ich habe noch Stunden vorzubereiten, Arbeiten zu korrigieren, weißt du? Je früher du hier weg bist, desto besser!"

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen, bereitete sich auf den faulen Geschmack vor und dann leerte er den Trank in seinen Mund. Er versuchte schnell zu schlucken, um seine Geschmacksnerven zu umgehen, doch es funktionierte leider nicht ganz so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Remus würgte den Trank beinahe wieder hoch bei diesem Geschmack, den er nicht wirklich mit etwas vergleichen konnte. Das dickflüssige Gebräu wanderte sehr gemächlich seine Kehle hinab und beschichtete sie mit einem Geschmack, den er nie wieder erleben wollte. Es erinnerte ihn leicht an Muskatnuss, viel zu viel Muskatnuss, die seinen trockenen Hals hinunterschrubbte.

"Langsam", sagte Severus mit einer eindringlichen Stimme, "atme langsam durch deine Nase!"

Remus achtete gedankenlos auf den Vorschlag, doch es half dem Geschmack nicht. Das unwohle Gefühl in seinem Magen jedoch verschwand schnell. Remus öffnete seine Augen vorsichtig wieder, setzte sich zurück in den Armsessel und lehnte sich zurück, um das Drehen in seinem Kopf aufzuhalten. "Das war jetzt weitaus die grauen-"

"Ja, ja", unterbrach Severus hastig, seine Augen hielten einen merkwürdigen Glanz. "Hat es funktioniert?"

"Ich habe mich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt", sagte Remus mit einem Blick, "aber ich schätze, das war zu erwarten, da heute Nacht ja auch kein Vollmond ist."

"Kannst du nicht wenigstens für eine kurze Zeitspanne ernsthaft bleiben?!"

"Das versuche ich doch, aber wie soll ich wissen, ob es nun funktioniert hat?"

Severus seufzte verärgert, offensichtlich die Wahrheit dieser Aussage realisierend. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Abgesehen von dem noch immer stark vorhandenen Verlangen, mich zu übergeben?" Auf Severus' ungeduldigen Blick hin fuhr Remus schnell fort: "Ich fühle mich nicht anders als die anderen Male als ich einen deiner Tränke gekostet habe."

Severus' Blick flackerte zu dem leeren Kelch in seinen Händen. "Reich mir den Kelch", sagte er leise.

Remus hielt seine Hand aus als der Zaubertränkemeister um den Tisch herum ging. "Hier hast du", sagte er. "Du solltest wirklich einmal anfangen deine Tränke zu würzen. Wenn du einmal deine eigenen unangenehm schmeckenden Gebräue kostest, dann wirst du wissen, warum sich jeder dauernd beschwert."

"Weiter rechts", sagte Severus wobei er seine Augen auf den leeren Kelch fixiert hielt.

"Hä?" Remus schweifte seinen Blick nach unten und realisierte, dass seine Hand in die falsche Richtung deutete. Er rollte seine Augen – ehrlich, als ob Severus den Kelch nicht auch so nehmen hätte können – und stieß den Becher in Severus' weiter rechts wartende Hand.

"Dankeschön." Seine normalerweise so seidige Stimme war nun rau als er den Pokal mit beiden Händen fasste und ihn bedacht hinstellte.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. "Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen werden willst, warum du so-" Er seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine hellbraunen Haare. "Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden, über das, was zwischen uns geschieht ..."

"Ich weiß nicht worüber du redest", sagte Severus. "Vielleicht leidest du unter einer Art ... Halluzination?" Sein Höhngrinsen war grausam. "Etwas geschieht zwischen uns? Ehrlich." Er schnaubte. "Wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre, der den Trank gebraut hat, wäre ich zu der Annahme geleitet, dass er fehlerhaft war."

"Ich rede über den Kuss", sagte Remus forsch. "Das habe ich mir nicht eingebildet, oder?"

"Welchen Kuss?", dehnte Severus. "Oh, du redest über das eine Mal als du dich mir aufgezwungen hast? War es wenigstens befriedigend für dich?"

Remus lief rot an. "Ich wollte dich nicht zwingen- Ich wollte nur-"

"Denkst du das ist eine Entschuldigung?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann schneidend. "Du wolltest nicht, hast es aber trotzdem getan?"

"Nein!", stieß Remus aus und kam wieder auf die Füße. "Das war nicht meine Absicht und du weißt es! Und du hast auf meine Annäherungen reagiert! Ich hab' dein Herz rasen fühlen, also versuch erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen!"

"Verlangen ist nicht die einzige menschliche Emotion, die jemandes Herzschlag beschleunigt."

"Und diese letzte Woche? Hast du nicht zurückgeflirtet – nun, beinahe? Passierte das nicht zwischen uns?" Wie konnte Severus nur so die Realität verändern, dass er sie so hatte, wie er sie sehen wollte? Remus konnte ihm manchmal nicht folgen.

"Die einzigen Dinge, die zwischen uns passieren, sind Unfälle und Mordversuche", sagte Severus kalt. "Alles andere wäre Black nicht recht gewesen, eh?"

Remus seufzte. "Du weißt, dass ich bei diesem dummen Streich nicht dabei war", sagte er ebenmäßig. "Und Sirius ist tot und wird es auch bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was damals sein genaues Vorhaben war, aber es sollte ohnehin jetzt nicht mehr wichtig sein. Das Jetzt ist wichtig. Und ich will-"

"Das hier geht nicht um dich, du selbstzentrierter Gryffindor-Narr", spie Severus. "Siehst du es nicht?"

Remus seufzte erneut. "Geht es dann um dich?", fragte er. "Über dich wie du Albus bittest, diesen Trank für mich zu brauen? Über dich wie du fürchtest, dass ich genauso wie diese Werwölfe enden könnte, die in diesen Tagen so viel sterben? Über dich wie du mir erzählt hast, dass Albus dich hierzu gezwungen hat? Worum genau geht es?"

Die Winkel von Severus' Mund drehten sich nach oben. "Dumbledore hat es dir also erzählt? Höchstvorhersehbar ist er, nicht wahr?"

"Worüber redest du?" Remus legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Severus hörte nicht zu. "Hat dir erzählt, dass ich dir helfen wollte, ja? Obwohl ich ihm ausdrücklich gebeten hatte, es nicht zu tun. Hat dir erzählt, dass ich die Anerkennung brauche, richtig?"

"Ja, er-" Remus konnte Severus nicht mehr folgen.

"Und er hatte Recht, zumindest in einem Punkt", grinste der Tränkemeister einfältig. "Ich brauche tatsächlich die Anerkennung, ich will die Befriedigung, dass du es weißt ..."

Falls die Schmetterlinge jetzt noch in Remus' Bauch gewesen wären, hätten sie nicht mehr ihre Flügel geschlagen sondern hätten an seinen Innereien genagt. Plötzlich schien der Kerkerraum so viel düsterer, kalte Luft unbekannter Herkunft fuhr durch Remus' Haare und Severus' gewisperte Worte ließen seinen Kern erstarren.

"Severus, du-" Remus stoppte kurz bevor er ein peinliches 'machst mir Angst.' hinzufügen konnte. Gryffindors waren schließlich die mutigen.

"Ich weiß, Remus, ich weiß." Der Slytherin verschränkte seine Arme unter seinen schweren Roben. "Und selbst du hattest in einem Punkt Recht: Ich bin ein exzellenter Legilimens; deine Gedanken zu lesen war tatsächlich eine einfache Aufgabe."

Remus zitterte, jedoch nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Severus seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen hatte. "Wenn du meine Gedanken gelesen hast, dann weißt du sicher, dass-"

"Ich habe nur genommen, was ich wissen musste", unterbrach Severus herablassend. "Denkst du wirklich, dass ich auch nur für eine Sekunde länger als absolut notwendig in deinem Tierverstand bleibe? Du kennst mich wirklich nicht, oder?"

"Das bezweifle ich gerade ernsthaft", sagte Remus. Er mochte den Weg überhaupt nicht, den diese Unterhaltung gerade nahm. Er hatte die Zeit nutzen wollen, Severus davon zu überzeugen, ihm eine Chance zu geben, aber wie es aussah, würde es kein Erfolg werden.

Severus lachte in sich hinein. "Weißt du, was ihr alle gemeinsam hattet? Du, Dumbledore, der Dunkle Lord? Ihr habt alle gedacht, ihr kennt mich wie niemand sonst. Nun, ihr lagt falsch."

"Aber du hast unserer Sache geholfen", sagte Remus schwach. "Voldemort war-"

"-ein Narr, denn er glaubte, mich zu besitzen", unterbrach Severus mit einem einfältigen Grinsen. "Er war ein geübter Legilimens, doch er konnte nichts lesen, das ich ihm nicht zu zeigen bereit war."

"Aber Albus-"

"Dumbledore", schnaubte Severus. "War er fähig, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten? Nein. Er brauchte einen kleinen Jungen für seine Arbeit. Weshalb denkst du also, er wäre ein besserer Legilimens?"

"Lass mich dir helfen!", stieß Remus plötzlich aus. "Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann- Selbst wenn ich absolut nicht weiß, worüber du redest und warum du mir das alles erzählst!"

Severus faltete seine Arme auseinander und langte nach einem Federkiel, der auf dem Tisch lag. Er studierte ihn eingehend, zwirbelte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern. "Ich denke nicht, dass du von großer Hilfe sein würdest. Das warst du nie. Du warst genauso nutzlos wie Black in dem Jahr war als er endlich starb."

"Warum kannst du ihn nicht in Frieden ruhen lassen? Ja, er hat dich gequält während er lebte, aber du hast auch deinen fairen Part dazu beigetragen."

"In Frieden ruhen", wiederholte Severus. "Sie sind alle tot, nicht wahr? Deine Freunde, meine Verbindungen." Er strich mit der Spitze des Federkiels über seine Unterlippe.

"Ich weiß nicht-" Remus erstickte halb und presste eine Hand zu seinem plötzlich rasenden Herzen. "Ich-"

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass sich nicht alles um dich dreht?" Die Worte drangen langsam durch zu dem Verstand des Werwolfs. Sein Atmen war uneben und er stolperte nach hinten, wo er zurück in den Armsessel fiel.

Farben schwammen vor seinen Augen, merkwürdige Formen verwandelten sich in Objekte, zu schnell, um von seinem Gehirn verarbeitet zu werden. Die Armlehnen unter seinen schwitzenden Handflächen schienen plötzlich viel zu warm. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur seine Vorstellung.

'Was – ist – hier – los?', schrie Remus' Verstand groggy. Er konnte nicht mit einer passenden Antwort aufwarten.

Das war anders als die Tränke, die er zuvor gekostet hatte, anders als alles andere, das Remus je erlebt hatte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut war.

Und plötzlich wusste Remus es. Die Muskatnuss, der dampfende Kessel, die rätselhaften Wörter, die Halluzinationen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wie hatte er nur so falsch in seiner Meinung liegen können?

Seine Finger krallten sich in den Armsessel, sein Blut kochte, aber Remus fürchtete sich, seinen Griff zu lockern. Er war stärker als der normale Mensch, so hatte er schon früh lernen müssen, seine physische Macht zu beherrschen. Der braunhaarige Mann – der, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er nun noch ein Werwolf war oder nicht – blinzelte gegen den grellbunten Wirbel bevor er sich plötzlich langsamer drehte.

Severus kam in sein Blickfeld.

Remus' flacher Atem stockte.

Er hatte geglaubt, in jemanden verliebt zu sein, der einfach so bereit war, sein Leben zu beenden.

Remus realisierte etwas anderes, etwas Essentielles: Ob nun der Zaubertrank funktioniert hatte, ob nun der Zweck des Trankes gewesen war, ihn zu heilen – nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.

Er war nicht das Monster, das Severus zu verabscheuen meinte, er war es nie gewesen. Er war so menschlich wie man werden konnte.

Severus war das Monster.

Das letzte, was Remus' nun vernebelter Verstand registrierte, bevor der Zauberer seine Augen schloss und die einnehmende Dunkelheit willkommen hieß, die ihn von den qualvollen Schmerzen befreite, die das Atmen ihm verursachte, war, wie Severus den Kelch zurück auf den Tisch warf.

-Ende-

A/N: Livejournal-Eintrag 13.12.04


End file.
